


A handful of stars

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Episode: s04e09 Big Time Tests, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Stargazing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Logan didn't pass the medical school test and feels insecure about himself. Kendall knows exactly what to tell him to make him feel worthy again.
Relationships: Kendall Knight/Logan Mitchell
Kudos: 22





	A handful of stars

It was a starry night when Kendall and Logan laid on a colorful sheet, on the grass, alone in the Palm Woods Park.

Logan rested his head on Kendall’s chest and they contemplated the vast sky in silence. It was quiet and peaceful.

“Did you know what we see of the stars is just one really small portion of them?” Logan asked, excitement light on his voice. “In optimal circumstances, we can observe up to 2,500 stars. That’s about just one-millionth of the total stars just in our own galaxy”.

Kendall frowned, trying to make sense of what Logan had just said. “Wow.”

“Yeah. It’s the same as saying that for every grain of sand on _every beach on Earth,_ there are about 10,000 stars in the universe”.

Kendall smiled softly. “You’re so smart, did you know that?”

Logan smushed his cheek against Kendall's chest. “Well, not smart enough to pass the medical school test.”

“Hey.” Kendall supported on his elbow and looked down at Logan. 

“You know it was a coincidence Carlos aced it. It was just the first time, and you can’t let a test score define you. You’re so much more than that, okay?”

“Am I? Because every time someone asks what makes me special it’s the doctor stuff, and the nerd talk and the stats and-”

Kendall couldn’t bear listening to that. He kissed him sweetly. “Hey, hey, hey.” He held his jawline with his hand, caressing the cold flesh —now warming up a little— with the back of his index finger.

“You’re not here getting fangirls crazy over good grades. You’re not our best friend because of that either. Nor my boyfriend. You know that. You know people who really get to know you see a lot more in you than some… potential genius-mad-scientist.” He pinched Logan’s nose.

“Now you’re just seducing me.”

“For example, we notice your... wonderful, adorable smile.” Kendall bent down again slowly and kissed Logan’s neck. “ _Now_ I’m seducing you.” He breathed in the nice smell of his shampoo or soap or _something_ and pulled back again.

Logan scanned Kendall’s face, just because he knew he loved it when he did that. He kissed him back.

Kendall slid his gentle fingertips down Logan’s torso. “Do you think there’s anyone around?”

“You’re completely out of your mind.”

“Hey, you don’t even know why I’m asking!” Kendall protested.

“I don’t need to know exactly what’s on your mind to know your plotting something that would probably get us in a lot of trouble.”

Kendall sighed. Yeah, he was predictable —or Logan knew him too well. “Fine, we’re not doing anything here.” He went back to rest next to Logan, holding his hand.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Logan said, “We could get going to the apartment, though.”

“Oh, so you’re in, huh?”

Logan smirked.

They jumped to their feet, got their things —sheet, snacks they didn’t eat, was that a walkie talkie?— and rushed to the Palm Woods.

Oh, did Kendall know how to cheer a sad Logan up.

**Author's Note:**

> Stars have been on my mind lately —Rewrite the Stars, A Star is Born, one of my favorite lyrics in Making Love Out Of Nothing At All— so this just kind of happened.
> 
> That, and I needed to end my day putting some fluffy feelings on paper for my own sanity and mental peace.
> 
> Here's the [source](https://waitbutwhy.com/2013/11/4-mind-blowing-things-about-stars.html) for the stars facts (I trust it and love it very much).


End file.
